A superior tasting pharmaceutical composition having porous particles and the novel process for preparing said pharmaceutical composition is disclosed herein. The improved pharmaceutical composition is especially well suited for preparing pharmaceutical compositions of antacids such as aluminum hydroxide and magnesium hydroxide which typically have a chalky and gritty taste and are therefore unpleasant to administer orally. The prior art describes the use of fluid bed granulators that produce porous granules. In this novel approach, effervescence-producing ingredients are used for preparing porous granules.